


The Happiest of Birthdays

by AloisJaeger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Happy Birthday Alois Trancy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloisJaeger/pseuds/AloisJaeger
Summary: Just an ABO tribute to my favourite character, Alois Trancy, on his 145th birthday. Pure smut.
Relationships: Claude Faustus & Alois Trancy, Claude Faustus/Alois Trancy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	The Happiest of Birthdays

“Good morning, pretty.”

Alois woke to the velvety sound of his mate’s voice, sweltering hot and already fully hard. His brain was completely fogged, and not just from sleep.

He didn’t register the sunlight streaming in from the window, nor what day it was, or the meaning of it. He didn’t appreciate the softness of the blanket covering his body, only loathed the way it felt as if it was scratching him and felt the unbridled need to get it off.

All he could think about was the hand caressing his hair, wishing it was stroking him somewhere else.

He whined out, curling towards the cool body next to him in bed, mouthing against the scent gland he naturally gravitated towards. Though he could already feel the imprint of the bond mark he had left there against his lips, he still could not resist biting down once more, re-staking his claim.

“Alpha,” he called out, desperately rutting himself against his mate. He needed to be knotted and bred as soon as possible. He felt so empty, both in womb and ass. He needed a knot inside of him and a litter in his belly, and he wouldn’t rest until he got it. “Knot me, please!” He begged, groping at his alpha’s covered groin.

His eyes were open but he saw nothing beyond the tears of desperation which were welled within them. Instead, he relied entirely on his hands. He had hardly stopped staring at his mate since the moment his eyes first beheld him, he could picture it in his head, the way Claude would have a smug look on his face. His already tremendously large alpha ego hardly needed the inflation from having an omega begging for his cock.

But, oh, it was entirely worth it, that dick. He would beg for it with every breath he should take the rest of his life, damn it to hell if he was perpetuating the omega stereotype or not.

“So desperate, my love. What a shame you should go into heat on your birthday, I had quite the soiree planned for you.”

_Shut the fuck up, the only soiree I want is the one in your pants, _was what he wanted to say but he was hardly lucid enough for that. His brain and his mouth were no longer one, too overtaken with the primal urge to make any animalistic sound he possibly could in order to be mated.

“Alpha,” he moaned again, rubbing his own dripping cocklette against his mate’s thigh. It was entirely a disservice that Claude wore clothes to sleep, considering he insisted Alois did not.

Had he been naked and had he the strength to lift himself (and had he not been the most obnoxious pillow princess in existence), he may have already mounted his alpha himself and taken what he wanted. Yet here he was, reduced to begging for what his very nature demanded of him.

“Whatever shall I do with your birthday present? You can hardly appreciate the surprise while in this state!”

_THE ONLY PRESENT I WANT IS YOUR CHILDREN!!!_

How Claude managed to resist his pheromones for so long, Alois hardly knew. Any other alpha would have been pushed into a rut by now. His scent was so thick in the air he could taste it on his own tongue, the sweetness cloying even further with his already impaired senses.

He was infuriating and definitely acting this way intentionally. He wanted Alois to present for him, which was fair enough. He was only alpha, and they desired nothing more than their omega presenting for them every time they wished to be taken. But Alois was in heat, quite suddenly at that, entirely unprepared and malnourished for the strain it took.

He would be happy to present, after he was sated into lucidity and able to hold himself up for any period of time.

“Alpha, please!” He slid his hand into his mate’s pants to coax him to breed. Though Claude could act coy all he liked, the throbbing hardness of his cock was enough to betray his true feelings. Why he was denying himself, Alois was unsure. Heat was hardly the time to be playing games.

“Want me to breed you full of little pups, baby? Give you a whole litter?”

_There we go, finally. The idiot gives in the second you touch his dick. _

Alois nodded frantically in response, doing his best to jerk Claude when his muscles were so weak and heavy with heat.

“Don’t worry, pretty. I’ll give you all the pups you want. I’ll knock you up right away so your heat goes right away.”

Alois was in two minds about Claude’s dirty talk – part of him loved it and basked in the words of praise, the other part of him loathed it. He wanted Claude to shut up with the cringy nonsense and put that mouth to much better use.

So Alois simply whined and pressed his free hand over his mate’s mouth to tell him to be quiet. His fingers were instantly taken into Claude’s mouth and lavished with affection from his talented tongue. The feeling of that tongue curling around his fingers made his down dick absolutely start leaking.

When his fingers were coated in saliva, Claude pulled him from his mouth and guided them towards Alois’ ass. “Stretch yourself nice and good, baby. Get yourself ready for me.”

He wanted to object, say that he didn’t need the stretching at all and would just take it right now, but he could hardly refuse his alpha. He just wanted to be a good omega. Good for his mate so he could get filled up with knot and babies.

And he felt so empty, so much so that he would fill himself if it meant he could make the emptiness that clawed at his skin abate. So he stuffed three fingers inside of himself immediately, hand pausing where it stroked at Claude so he could instead focus on his own pleasure.

He moaned out loud, and bit down on Claude’s skin. He didn’t care where, scent gland or not. He just wanted to get his teeth inside of his mate and get his own scent into every orifice of his body. He needed every omega Claude ever came across to know that he was taken. They wouldn’t be able to get within an acre of him without knowing he was inexplicably claimed.

“Look at you, struggling just to take your own little fingers. How are you supposed to take me? How are you supposed to fit pups into that tiny little body of yours?”

The very thought of being insufficient or incapable sent an undeniable panic through his entire being, his mind instantly clearing enough to finally form his own words.

“No, no! I can do it, I promise! I can carry pups, lots of them. I can be the best omega ever, alpha. I’ll birth you the strongest litter you could ever have.”

His scent surely turned putrid with distress, because his mate was above him in a moment, rubbing the scent glands of his neck against the boy’s own. He pulled Alois’ hand from inside of himself so that he could bring both his wrists to his neck and rub his scent there as well.

Claude was purring to sooth Alois, telling him in the most basic form of communication that he was a very good omega, that he would happily put his children inside of him.

Strange, that the heat pheromones were not enough to send Claude into a rut, but the scent of his mate’s distress was. He was an alpha whose need to protect was even stronger than his need to breed.

They kissed, all tongue and moans and purring and panting.

Alois wrapped his slender, pale legs around Claude’s narrow waist, and without any further time wasted, Claude finally pushed inside of his mate.

The feeling of being full was instant relief, for a moment. His body cooled, and for a mere second, he felt as if he could form a coherent thought – a thought that was from Alois, not omega.

_Happy birthday to me, _was that thought.

Then, it was gone, and simply having a cock inside of him wasn’t enough. He needed to be knotted, tied to his mate while he was pumped full of cum.

He started grinding up against Claude while the man pumped into him, matching each thrust with one of his own, so as to bring him closer to the edge as quickly as possible.

If he was lucid, he would have appreciated the firm glide of Claude against his inner walls. He would have relished in the delicious stretch and been driven to insanity by the sound of Claude’s hips slapping against his own that was saturated in his slick. He was positively wet for Claude, so much so that the sheets beneath him were complete saturated.

But there was a reason omegas did not usually enjoy the process of their heats and it was because the things that were usually so enjoyable could not be at all. Instead, his only thoughts were about being knotted and cum inside of.

He didn’t care for the aesthetics or the semantics. He needed to produce as much slick as possible so that the sperm would be able to swim easily to his waiting egg. He needed to clench around his mate and whine for him so that he could bring him to orgasm faster, so he could finally be rewarded with the fluid which would give him the children his biology demanded for him.

But there was one thing that permeated through everything in him that was primal, and that was his love and dedication to his mate. Even though all he could think about was being bred, he could still stare up at Claude’s face – even if it was blindly – and appreciate the dark hair he knew their children would take. He could still run his hands along the expanse of Claude’s back and appreciate how strong his mate was, how good he was at protecting him, and how good he would be at protecting their family.

He could still recognise that even though he was desperate for a knot, the only one he would ever want to have is that of the only alpha who cared to see him as anything more than the doll he made himself out to be.

“Knot, alpha, please. Love you so much.”

The tears that had been clinging to his eyes for so long and clouding his vision finally fell, and for a moment Alois could appreciate the sight of his mate staring down at him, pupils completely blown out to take over the colour of his eyes.

And, for once, his alpha was obliging rather than teasing. He pushed the knot at the base of his cock inside of Alois, the stretch so intense that the boy could finally feel truly full. Even more so when it was completely inside of him and it popped to its full size, locking them together completely.

As cum started coating his inner walls, Alois came, his own infertile cum pathetically leaking out of his useless dick.

And immediately, his head cleared.

He was more lucid in that instant than he had ever felt during any of the times he had been knotted in his previous heats. That was when he knew that Claude had stayed true to his promise and knocked him up right away.

“Love you, omega,” Claude whispered, nuzzling into Alois’ scent gland and placing a gentle kiss there. “Happiest of birthdays to you.”

Alois chuckled in response, stroking the hair at the back of Claude’s head as they remained joined together, waiting for the knot to go down.

“A very happy birthday, indeed”


End file.
